Womanizer and Menizer
by Hana Callysta Calesta
Summary: Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy terkenal dengan sebutan "penakluk wanita dan penakluk pria" namun apakah mereka yang selalu berkelahi ini dapat terpesona satu sama lain? first fic in this fandom, mind to RnR?


**Womanizer and Menizer**

(Penakluk Pria dan Penakluk Pria)

Harry Potter just belong to J.K. Rowling

Rated,Genre : T, Romance&Friendship

Pairing : DraMione slight HarGin

Warning : Banyak typo bertebaran di mana-mana, characternya OOC, abal, aneh, gak jelas, nista dan kawan-kawan mereka

Berada di tahun ke tujuh. Tidak ada perang-peranggan.

Summary : Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy terkenal dengan sebutan "penakluk wanita dan penakluk pria" namun apakah mereka yang selalu berkelahi ini dapat terpesona satu sama lain?

Don't like Don't read….

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Ciat…ciut…ciut…

Mentari telah datang. Burung-burung mulai bernyanyi. Suara mereka pun menghiasi hari yang baru ini. Sinar kehangatan yang memancarkan kehangatan, memberikan semangat yang baru untuk setiap manusia, termasuk para guru dan murid penyihir di sekolah Hogwarts.

Bola mata cokelat madu seorang gadis pun terbuka, menandakan dia telah kembali kea lam nyata setelah semalaman penuh berada di alam lain. Rambut ikal cokelatnya pun sangat berantakkan. Kita mengenalnya sebagai Hermione Granger, seorang siswi Gryffindor dan terkenal sebagai siswi yang tahu segalanya. Jelas saja dia tahu segalanya karena dia selalu berkutat dengan berpuluh-puluh buku. Jika kalian ingin pintar seperti dia, banyak-banyaklah belajar.

Hermione mencoba memfokuskan kedua matanya. Setelah dia merasa matanya bisa di ajak bekerja sama untuk melihat keadaan sekitar, Hermione melihat jam digital yang terpajang dengan manis di dinding kamarnya.

06.00 a.m.

'Huahh… aku bangun terlalu pagi,' batin Hermione sambil menguap.

Hermione pun melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian dia telah keluar dan langsung mengenakan pakaian seragamnya. Setelah semua persiapannya selesai, Hermione pun meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Mau kemana jam segini, nyonya sok tahu?"

Suara dingin seorang lelaki pun terdengar dan masuk ke dalam telinga Hermione. Hermione terdiam sejenak, mencoba memproses suara yang tak asing itu.

"Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy."

Hermione pun membalikan badanya, mencoba melihat orang yang paling dia benci seumur hidupnya. Demi kepala Merlin, kenapa dia selalu menganggunya?

"Oh begitukah, aku pikir kamu mau menyapa semua penggemarmu di luar sana, nyonya sok cantik," Draco Malfoy pun duduk di kursi kebangaannya, kursi merah besar yang berada di depan perapain dan tepat di sebelah jendela besar.

Hermione pun merasa kepalanya memanas. Bisakah sehari saja seorang Draco Malfoy itu di lenyapkan ke planet Pluto?

Hermione pun memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan semua apa yang di katakan lelaki berambut pirang itu. Kedua kaki Hermione menuju pantry kecil yang berada di ruang rekreasi ketua murid.

Ya, semua siswa-siswi dan seluruh penghuni Hogwarts tahu siapa mereka. Demi celana Merlin, siapa yang tidak mengenal Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger?

Draco Malfoy sang pangeran slytherin dan Hermione Granger sang putri Gryffindor adalah dua murid terpintar di sekolah sihir ini, bahkan seantero Inggris. Mereka juga terkenal dengan kehebatan mereka beradu argumen (baca: berkelahi) setiap hari, **ingat setiap hari!**

Namun perlu di ketahui bukan itu saja yang membuat mereka terkenal. Mereka berdua juga terkenal karena merekalah sang 'womanizer and menizer' di sini. Mereka berdua memilikki banyak fans. Tentu saja untuk Hermione cowok dan untuk Draco perempuan. Kesempurnaan mereka secara fisik dan kepintaran merekalah yang membuat siswa-siswi Hogwarts memuja mereka. Mereka rela berantri dan menunggu untuk bisa dekat, kalau bisa sampai mengajak kencan.

Hermione pun membuat cokelat panas. Hermione menggunakan cara muggle untuk membuat cokelat. Hermione merasa cara muggle lebih enak di bandingkan memakai sihir.

Setelah selesai membuat, Hermione menuju ruang rekreasi untuk duduk sambil membaca buku tebal. Di cover buku itu tertulis 'Tanaman Mandrake.' Hermione pun mulai menggerakkan tanggannya, membuka buku tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

"Bisakah kamu tidak membaca sehari saja , Granger?" tanya Draco dengan suara datar dan senyum mengejek.

Hermione tidak menghiraukan bisikkan setan yang keluar dari mulut Draco. Dia tetap memfokuskan kedua matanya membaca satu persatu kalimat. Draco yang merasa di abaikan pun mulai kesal.

"Hey Granger, kalau orang ngomong itu di perhatikan!" kata Draco yang suaranya mulai naik, menandakan dia kesal dengan sikap Hermione.

"Bisakah kau menutup mulut besarmu itu Malfoy, kau menganguku!" gertak Hermione.

"Apa kamu bilang!" Draco benar-benar marah kali ini. Kedua kaki Draco pun melangkah menuju Hermione, tepat di hadapannya. Hermione pun meletakkan minuman cokelatnya di meja beserta bukunya dan berdiri.

"Aku bilang bisakah kau menutup mulut besarmu itu, Malfoy?" balas Hermione sambil menekankan kata 'Malfoy'

Kilat kemarahan pun terpancar dari kedua mata abu-abu Draco. Menandakan dia marah besar kali ini. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menghina dirinya. Ingat dia adalah seorang Malfoy!

"Suatu saat aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu, Granger!"

Draco pun keluar dari ruangan ketua murid, meninggalkan Hermione sendirian. Hermione pun memutuskan kembali duduk dan mengambil bukunya. Tidak ada sama sekali rasa ketakutan yang terpancar dari kedua mata cokelatnya. Hermione sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancaman Draco. Emangnya Draco Malfoy adalah Tuhan?

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

11.00 a.m.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita akan kembali mempelajari tanaman mandrake atau nama lainnya?"

"Mandragora, sir," jawab Neville Longbottom.

"Sepuluh poin untuk Gryffindor."

Saat ini siswa-siswi Gryffindor dan siswa-siswi Slytherin sedang belajar tentang tanaman mandrake atau nama lainnya mandragora bersama professor Sprout. Sebenarnya mereka pernah mempelajari ini di tahun kedua mereka.

"Untuk apalagi kita mempelajari tanaman mandrake, professor?" tanya Blaise Zabini, sang murid Slytherin.

"Ya karena kita akan mengenal tanaman Mandrake lebih jauh lagi. Kita memang sudah mempelajari tanaman ini di tahun kedua, namun itu belum menyeluruh secara kompleks, ," professor Sprout pun mengambil napas sejenak, "baiklah anak-anak, kita mulai pelajarannya," ucap sang professor dengan semangat.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

"Tahukah Hermione, semua mata siswa-siswa penggemarmu itu seperti tatapan yang siap memangsamu?"

Hermione pun melihat para siswa-siswa yang berada di sekitaran lorong menuju ruang aula besar. Benar kata Ron, tatapan mereka seakan sedang haus, haus akan kecantikkan seorang Hermione Granger.

"Biarkanlah saja Ron, aku sudah bosan melihat tatapan mereka. Lagian bisakah mereka tidak mengagumiku?" tanya Hermione yang kembali melihat kearah depan.

"Tentu tidak bisa Hermione. Kecantikkan dan kepintaranmu itu sudah menyebar menjadi racun yang membutakan setiap hati dan mata siswa-siswa di sini. Jadi, terima sajalah," balas Harry. Hermione pun hanya menghela napas.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mereka akan memasukki ruangan aula besar. Namun kaki mereka terhenti sejenak.

"Kyaaa… Draco…"

Teriakkan para siswi-siswi Hogwarts pun membahana seiring pangeran Hogwarts mereka yang di temani beberapa kerabatnya berjalan melewati lorong yang sama dengan yang tadi di lewati trio emas Gryffindor, Hermione Jane Granger, Harry James Potter, dan Ronald Weasley.

"Hari ini pun Draco tetap ganteng, keeerrrreennnn…." teriak salah satu siswi dari asrama Ravenclaw.

"Benar sekali. Draco itu sudah ganteng, kaya lagi…" balas seorang siswi dari asrama Hufflepuff.

Pertanyaannya adalah, apakah Draco Malfoy mencuekki mereka seperti Hermione Granger?

Jawabannya adalah…

Draco pun mengeluarkan senyum mautnya yang sanggup membuat para siswi-siswi Hogwarts kehabisan napas. Dia juga menggerakkan telapak tangan sebelah kanannya untuk memberi salam kepada semua penggemarnya.

"Kyyyyaaaaa…."

Teriakkan para siswi-siswi pun semakin menjadi-jadi, layaknya kesurupan setan. Hermione, Harry, dan Ron, serta beberapa pengawal Draco pun menutup telinga mereka. Apa pita suara mereka tidak putus, pikir Hermione.

"Hey kalian, tidak usah sok deh!" bentak salah seorang perempuan di samping Draco yang sedang menggandeng tangan Draco. Perempuan ini memilikki rambut hitam dan mata yang sama dengan warna rambutnya. Seluruh penghuni Hogwarts mengenalnya dengan nama, Pansy Parkinson.

Semua siswi-siswi yang tadi sangat semangat untuk berteriak seakan di sekat dengan dinding peredam suara. Mereka semua diam. Pansy pun tersenyum mengejek saat melihat siswi-siswi itu diam karena gertakkannya.

Tidak ingin teriakkan para siswi-siswi itu memenuhi dan memaksa masuk ke telinga Hermione dan merusak gendang telingganya, serta melihat kisah cinta yang entah segi berapa, dia memutuskan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan aula besar. Harry dan Ron pun saling berpandangan, kemudian sama-sama mengangkat bahu mereka. Mereka pun menggikuti jejak Hermione, memasukki aula besar.

Ya di sini kita kembali bisa melihat perbedaan yang ada antara Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger. Hermione bukanlah seorang perempuan yang suka mengurusi hal-hal sepele seperti itu. Dia tentu saja lebih mementingkan sekolahnya dan nilai-nilainya di sekolah. Tidak ada waktu mengurusi 'siswa-siswa' yang tidak jelas itu. Apalagi sekarang dia adalah seorang ketua murid, dia harus bisa menjaga wibawanya.

Berbeda terbalik dengan Draco Malfoy. Draco yang merupakan satu-satunya pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy yang kekayaannya melimpah di mana-mana harus memanfaatkan kesempatan emas ini. Ingat dia adalah seorang Malfoy, seorang Malfoy memang haruslah di puja-puja dan membuat semuanya seperti 'bawahan' mereka.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

"Entah kenapa walaupun aku hampir setiap hari melihat adegan tadi, aku selalu saja ingin tertawa, hahahaha… lucu sekali mereka," kata Harry sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apanya yang lucu Harry?" seorang siswi berambut merah, Ginerva Molly Weasley atau yang biasa di panggil Ginny memegang bahu Harry dari belakang. Otomatis Harry pun terlonjak kaget.

"Huwaaa…"

"Hahahahahaahhaha…."

Ron pun ketawa sekencang-kencangnya, begitu pula dengan Ginny. Hermione sebenarnya ingin sekali mengikuti jejak Ron yang tertawa sekencang-kencangnya, namun dia harus mengingat posisinya. Jadi dia hanya tertawa kecil. Harry pun hanya mengelus-elus dadanya. Untung jantungku tidak copot, pikirnya.

"Ginny, kamu itu hampir membuat aku mati," kata Harry yang sengaja memasang wajah kesal. Ginny yang melihat wajah Harry berubah ekspresi pun langsung memohon maaf.

"Hehehe… I'm sorry Harry," maaf Ginny kepada Harry, Ginny pun mengambil tempat di samping Harry, "would you forgive your girlfriend?" tanya Ginny sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"Okay, I forgive you, my beautiful girlfriend," balas Harry sambil tersenyum. Ginny dan para penggemar Harry yang sejak tadi memerhatikan Harry pun wajahnya berubah warna, warna semerah tomat.

"T-thank yo-you Harry," Ginny pun membalas dengan terbata-bata. Perempuan mana sih yang tidak akan berdebar-debar jika pacarnya melakukan hal seromantis tadi?

"Ehem… ehem…"

Harry dan Ginny pun mengedarkan pandangan mereka dan pandangan mereka jatuh tepat kepada kedua orang di depan mereka, Hermione Granger dan Ron Weasley.

"Kalian kenapa, apa kalian iri dengan kami?" tanya Ginny sambil memasang senyum menyeringai.

"Lebih baik kalian cepat-cepat saja mencari pacar," lelaki bermata hijau itu pun mengikuti Ginny, memasang senyum menyeringai. Ron dan Hermione pun hanya mendesah napas panjang.

"Tapi bukannya Ron sedang dekat dengan si Lavender Brown?" tanya Hermione.

"Sepertinya begitu. Ron kapan kamu akan menembak si cintamu dan manismu itu?" tanya Harry. Hermione dan Ginny pun tertawa mendengar kata 'cintamu dan manismu'. Menggelikkan.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri masih bingung Harry. Aku ingin menembaknya dengan cara yang lain daripada yang lain," Ron pun memasang wajah memelas. Harry dan Ginny pun memasang wajah menyeringai. Hermione sendiri hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Gimana kalau kamu terjun saja dari menara Hogwarts?" saran Hermione kepada Ron.

"Aku suka saranmu Mione," kata Ginny sambil tertawa, di ikuti oleh Harry.

"Ya mati dong aku. Gimana aku bisa pacaran sama dia kalau aku mati?" Ron pun memasang deathglare kepada ketiga sahabatnya.

"Ya pacaran aja di alam baka," balas Harry. Ron pun semakin mendengus kesal.

Hermione pun tertawa. Tawa yang di keluarkannya tentu saja sangat manis. Para penggemar Hermione pun langsung menjerit dalam hati. Manisnya, pikir mereka.

Tanpa Hermione dan yang lainnya sadari, kedua mata kelabu seseorang terus menatap wajah cantik Hermione.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

Hermione saat ini sedang berada di ruang rekreasi ketua murid. Jika di tanya apa yang sedang di lakukannya, kalian pasti tahu jawabannya. Apalagi kalau bukan membaca buku. Membaca buku sambil duduk di lantai.

11.00 p.m.

Mata Hermione mulai menunjukkan protes. Kedua bola mata cokelat gadis ini pun memaksa sang empunya untuk menutup. Hermione mulai di serang kantuk yang hebat. Karena sang mata terus memaksa, Hermione pun menyerah. Tanpa dia sadari, gadis bermbut keriting ini pun tertidur di lantai.

Tak lama setelah Hermione tertidur, seorang lelaki berambut pirang pun masuk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Hermione tidur. Draco pun mengambil posisi jongkok dan mengelus pipi Hermione dengan ibu jari miliknya. Hermione yang sedikit mendapatkan rangsangan di pipinya pun menggeliat.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo lagi, Draco mengangkat tubuh Hermione, bermaksud membawa sang gadis ke kamarnya. Draco mengangkat dengan sangat hati-hati, tidak ingin merusak acara tidur Hermione. Pemilik mata abu-abu ini pun berjalan menuju kamar Hermione.

Draco membaringkan tubuh Hermione dengan sangat hati-hati. Setelah Hermione terbaring dengan sempurna, Draco tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia hanya menatap wajah tidur Hermione. Tak lama kemudian Draco duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Draco mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hermione. Bibir Draco pun mendarat dengan sempurna di bibir Hermione. Hanya sesaat. Kemudian Draco mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hermione, membisikkan beberapa kata dan menjadi sebuah kalimat yang sangat manis.

"Have a nice dream, Hermione."

Drcao pun bangkit dan meninggalkan kamar Hermione. Penjelasan pertama, jika kalian merasa Hermione tidak merasakan semua perlakuan seorang Draco Malfoy yang di luar batas kewajaran itu, kalian salah besar.

"Benarkah Malfoy telah menciumku dan memangilku Hermione?"

Hermione pun terlonjak kaget. Dia memegang bibirnya yang tadi di sentuh oleh bibir dingin Drcao. Kemudian dia memindahkan tanggannya menuju jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang.

"Kenapa denganku ini. Kenapa jantungku berdetak dengan kencang?' tanya Hermione pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hahh paling tadi itu hanya bohong. Lebih baik aku tidur saja."

Hermione pun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di singasana miliknya. Tak lama kemudian Hermione pun tertidur. Sebenarnya Hermione terbangun ketika Draco membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Senyenyak-nyenyaknya orang tidur, akan terbangun juga jika di pindahkan dari tempat tidur sebelumnya.

Kemudian penjelasan kedua, jika kalian merasa Draco sudah meninggalkan kamar Hermione sepenuhnya dan sudah tidur di kamarnya, kalian salah besar.

Draco ternyata masih berada di depan pintu kamar Hermione. Draco dengan sangat jelas mendengar semua perkataan Hermione. Dia selalu tersenyum menyeringai saat mendengar semua ucapan Hermione.

Saat Hermione mengatakan kenapa jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang, Draco menjawab…

"Karena kamu suka aku memperlakukanmu seperti itu, Hermione Jane Granger."

Draco pun meninggalkan kamar Hermione dan kembali ke kamarnya. Senyum kemenangan pun terpasang dengan jelas di wajahnya.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

Semenjak kejadian malam itu, saat Draco mencium dirinya dan memanggil nama depannya, Hermione terlihat sering salah tingkah jika berhadapan dengan Draco. Tiga sahabatnya, Harry, Ginny, dan Ron pun saling memasang wajah bingung jika melihat sikap yang di keluarkan Hermione saat bertemu pandang dengan Draco. Seperti bukan Hermione.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah Mione?" tanya Ginny. Hermione yang di tanya pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di pelajaran Severus Snape, pelajaran Ramuan.

"Oh, ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Ginny," balas Hermione dengan suara yang pelan sambil memasang senyum yang di paksakan.

"Jangan bilag kalau kamu lagi jatuh cinta, Hermione," kata Harry. Ginny dan Ron yang mendengarnya pun langsung menyeringai. Mengerti maksud mereka yang akan menanyakan hal yang tidak-tidak, Hermione langsung menyangkal dengan cepat.

"Ti-tidak, ka-kalian hanya salah lihat. A-aku tidak jatuh cinta," Hermione pun mengerakan kedua tangannya, tanda tidak setuju dengan pendapat teman-temannya, "oh ya Ron, kamu sudah menembak Lavender?" tanya Hermione mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ron yang mendengar pertanyaan Hermione pun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sudah, dan kalian mau tahu jawabannya…" Ron pun menghela napas sejenak, bersiap menggumpulkan tenaganya. Harry, Ginny, dan Hermione menunggu, "… dia menerima cintaku…"

"Menerima cinta apa, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron pun terdiam. Wajahnya mulai menajadi jalur transportasi keringat dingin yang mulai mengucur dengan jelas. Ron tidak sadar dia sedang berada di pelajaran siapa, dan tidak menyadari siapa yang akan di hadapinya ketika dia berteriak seperti tadi. Memang benar kata orang, cinta itu buta.

"Ti-tidak a-ada… sir…" kata Ron sambil terbata-bata. Semua siswa-siswi Gryffindor dan Slytherin otomatis tertawa dengan sangat kencang, begitu pula Harry, Ginny, Hermione, dan Draco. Untuk Draco lebih tepatnya tersenyum mengejek.

"Karena kamu menggangu pelajaranku hari ini, detensi hari minggu jam 2 siang. Detensinya adalah, mencium monyet selama satu jam."

"Hahahahahaha…" suara tawa pun membahana. Wajah Ron saat ini, mengalahkan tomat rebus.

"DIAM!" semua siswa-siswi pun terdiam mendengar bentakkan Snape, "lanjutkan saja pelajaran kalian dan tutup mulut kalian itu!" Snape pun kembali memerhatikan hasil kerja setiap muridnya.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

Hermione POV'S

"Kenapa jantungku selalu berdetak dengan cepat saat aku melihatnya?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Saat ini aku sedang berada di kamarku.

"Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta kepadanya?" tanyaku lagi.

Jika memang benar, berarti aku jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Hahhhh….

Aku pun menghela napas panjang. Sungguh, ini seperti bukan diriku. Aku jatuh cinta?

Setelah insiden malam itu saat dia menciumku, aku baru menyadari kesempurnaan yang di milikki seorang Draco Malfoy. Dia adalah ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat sempurna secara fisik. Wajahnya yang ganteng, mata dingin nan tajam namun memabukkan, tinggi, rambut pirangya yang kelihatan sangat lembut. Ingin sekali aku menyentuhnya.

Kemudian seringgainnya yang menurutku… sangat sexy. Dan bibirnya itu, bibir yang pernah meciumku, serasa membuatku melayang ke langit. Sentuhan nan dingin itu membuatku mabuk.

Oke saat ini, aku Hermione Jane Granger mengakui terpesona dengan karisma dan kesempurnaan fisik milik Draco Malfoy, anak pasangan Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy. Dia memang pantas di sebut Womanizer, penakluk wanita.

Aku pun menghentikan penilaianku tentang pangeran Hogwarts. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu. Saat aku keluar dari kamarku, aku melihat Draco juga keluar dari kamarnya. Kebetulan yang sangat aneh.

Deg… deg… deg…

Jantungku kembali berdebar dengan sangat kencang. Aneh tapi nyata.

Kakiku pun menuju ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa. Sedangkan Draco sendiri sedang berada di pantry, membuat sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian dia duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

Wushh… wushh…

Srekk… srekk…

Suasana pun hening. Hanya suara semilir angin yang lumayan kuat yang terdengar yang muncul melalui jendela yang terbuka. Di ikuti suara gemerisik pohon yang seakan menari mengikuti alunan suara angin. Kedua suara ini bersatu menjadi perpaduan sebuah simponi yang sangat enak untuk di dengar. Menenangkan hati.

"Tumben tidak membaca buku, Granger?" Malfoy pun membuka suara. Aku hanya menghela napas. Panggilan nama depanku ternyata hanya berlangsung sekali.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Malfoy, lagian itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu," balasku dengan nada sarkatik. Ku lihat, Malfoy berjalan ke arahku dan berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

"Emangnya salah kalau aku menanyakan hal seperti itu, nyonya sok tahu?" tanyanya. Telingaku pun mulai terasa panas. Aku pun berdiri.

"Terserah aku mau menjawab apa Malfoy, anak sok terkenal."

Ku lihat kilat kemarahan terpancar di mata abu-abunya.

"Jaga cara bicaramu, mudblood!"

Tanpa ku sadari, kedua benda nan bening jatuh melalui kedua bola mata cokelatku. Dia memanggilku mudblood, entah kenapa ini terasa sangat menyakitkan. Apa karena aku benar-benar sudah mencintainya?

Aku pun berlari meninggalkan ruang rekreasi ketua murid. Aku terus berlari, entah kakiku akan membawaku kemana.

Hermione POV'S end

Draco POV'S

Aagghh… kenapa aku malah mebentaknya dan kembali memanggilnya mudblood. Padahal awalnya aku mau menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya. Semuanya jadi kacau. Kenapa aku masih belum bisa mengontrol emosiku?

Aku harus mengejarnya dan mencarinya.

Aku pun meninggalkan ruang rekreasi ketua murid. Saat aku berlari, aku menemukan Harry dan Ginny.

"Apa kalian melihat si Granger?" tanyaku.

"Oh, Hermione tadi berlari kearah sana," balas Harry sambil menunjuk kearah depan.

"Thanks Harry, Ginny.

Aku pun langsung berlari menuju tempat yang di tunjuk Harry. Setelah lama aku mencarinya, aku menemukannya saat aku menaikki tangga beranda.( saya gak tahu namanya, yang pasti tempatnya tempat Dumbledore di bunuh ). Dia sedang duduk menghadap ke luar.

"Granger," panggilku sambil menyentuh pundaknya dan langsung di tepisnya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Malfoy," katanya. Suara ini, dia pasti menangis. Aku telah membuatnya menangis?

Normal POV'S

Hermione pun bagkit berdiri, berhadapan dengan Draco.

Abu-abu bertemu dengan cokelat.

Mata Hermione terus mengeluarkan air mata. Sepertinya sakit yang dia rasakan sangatlah dalam. Perih.

"Enyahlah dari sini Malfoy, aku malas melihat wajahmu," ucap Hermione sambil terus menangis.

Tanpa di komando, Draco langsung memeluk Hermione. Hermione otomatis memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku Malfoy!"

"Diam Hermione!"

Hermione pun terdiam. Bukan karena bentakkan Draco, bukan suara dinginnya. Namun karena Draco kembali memanggil namanya, Hermione.

"Aku minta maaf karena aku telah memarahimu dan memanggilmu mudblood. Sungguh aku minta maaf," ucap Draco dengan nada menyesal. Nadanya sangat lembut.

"Tahukah kamu Hermione, ingatkah saat aku menciummu malam itu dan sekarang aku memanggilmu Hermione, bukan Granger, apakah kamu tidak menyadari sesuatu," Draco pun menghela napas sejenak, "kalau aku, Draco Malfoy mencintaimu, Hermione Jane Granger."

Hermione pun membelalakkan kedua matanya. Dia tidak percaya kalau Draco menyukainya. Bagaimana bisa Draco yang seorang pure-blood yang tidak menyukai mudblood, bisa menyukai dirinya?

"Jika kamu tanya kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu, jawabannya adalah karena aku tersihir dengan pesona yang kamu milikki Hermione. Selain itu kamu adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang tidak pernah memujaku seperti gadis-gadis lainnya. Kamu satu-satunya perempuan yang berani melawanku, berani menunjukkan ketidaksukaanmu padaku."

Draco pun melepaskan pelukkannya, namun masih tetap melingkarkan tanggannya di pinggang ramping Hermione. Draco mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hermione, meghapus air mata Hermione dengan bibirnya. Dan sekali lagi, bibir Draco mendarat dengan sempurna di bibir Hermione. Tidak ada penolakkan sama sekali dari Hermione. Hermione malah melingkarkan kedua tanggannya di bahu Draco, membawa Draco lebih dekat lagi dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Karena kesediaan oksigen yang hampir habis memaksa mereka menyudahi ciuman mereka. Wajah Hermione pun memerah.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu, Hermione?" tanya Draco dengan senyum lembut.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, Draco," balas Hermione sambil tersenyum.

Hermione pun menarik dirinya dari pelukkan Draco di pinggangnya. Hermione melangkahkan kakinya menuju depan beranda.

"Aku Hermione Jane Granger seorang mudblood, mengakui terpesona dengan seorang Draco Malfoy sang pure-blood," Hermione pun berteriak. Draco yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. Draco pun mengambil tempat di samping Hermione.

"Aku Draco Malfoy sang pure-blood, mengakui terpesona dengan seorang Hermione Jane Granger sang mudblood yang sebenarnya tidak boleh ku cintai. Dan aku rela melepas segala ke Malfoy-an ku di hadapannya," teriak Draco, Hermione pun memasang wajah kaget. Namun kemudian dia tersenyum.

Draco pun kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione. Begitu pula Hermione, kembali melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Draco. Dahi mereka pun bersentuhan.

"Kamu memang pantas di sebut Womanizer, Draco, sang penakluk wanita yang telah berhasil mencuri hatiku," kata Hermione.

"Kamu juga memang pantas di sebut Menizer, Hermione, sang penakluk pria yang telah berhasil mencuri hatiku," balas Draco.

-THE END-

Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi para reader dan para senior sekalian yang dengan rela telah membaca fic aneh bin ajaib ini.

Bagaimana menurut kalian, masih banyak typo yang betebaran dengan bebasnya, character yang OOC, cerita yang aneh, abal…

Silahkan lemparkan semua kritik dan saran kalian di ruang review.

^^So, mind to review this story?^^


End file.
